poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Day 2: Set in Motion
Hidabat saw Gumdramon unconscious, he Shake him and he wake up Gumdramon: Where am I? Shoutmon: What happened to our home?! Gumdramon: Our Partner's World!? Damemon: Even our friends!? Opossummon. Y-... Shoutmon: Psychemon, Tai-.. Gumdramon: Dracmon, Tagi-... Komajiro: So, can you come with us? We can travel many World's from our Plane, Zura. Metal: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. Go with them, especially you'll find you're Friends. USApyon: USApyon, Dani. Jibanyan: Jibanyan, Nyan. Komasan: Komasan. Komajiro: Komajiro. Whisper: Whisper, at your serwhis. Gumdramon: The names Gumdramon. Damemon: Damemon. Shoutmon: I'm Shoutmon. We'll go with you. Metal: The Heartless have great fear from the Digimon's Power. Ganondorf: But the digimon is a problem. They found one of the Crest. After the Dream Hawkmon wakes up Hawkmon: The Digimon's Power? He went to his friends spot and look a his hand Hawkmon: Digimon Power? He saw a Stick and he swing it like a staff he had yesterday Hawkmon: What was that about? He throw it and it landed on the Black Coat foot Hawkmon: Oh! He left Hawkmon: My bad. I didn't mean to throw at you. He went to the Usual Spot Gomamon give him an Ice Cream Hawkmon: Thank you. Gomamon: Do you all think we'll always be together like this? Biyomon: I'm sure hope so. Gabumon: How come? Where did that come from? Gomamon: Oh, well, you now. Just thinking out loud. Gabumon: Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right? Tentomon: Have that one from a Fortune Cookie? Gabumon: Okay, no more ice cream for you. Boy, today's turning out to be a drag. Palmon: Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief. Gabumon: No. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this? We all go to the beach! And why do we want to go the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue sea, blue sky. So we have to go on a train and go! They didn't say anything Gabumon: Huh? Why not? Dorumon: Don't you realizedmwe don't have munny. Gabumon: I know, but I have an idea. They all left the Usual Spot and Hawkmon is wondering from his hand and then Patamon came Patamon: Come on, Patamon. They left the Usual Spot Gabumon: We're going to the Town! They went to the Town and they catch up with them, and they all look at the poster Gabumon: Two days to go. You and I will have to win from the finals! That way, no matter who wins. The Twelve of us will split the price. Veemon: Alright! You're on! Wormmon: You will gonna clean up! Gatomon: Go get him. Gabumon: Is a Promise! Now, let's get down to business. One ticker to the beach is 900 munny. How much for the Twelve of us? Tentomon: 12000 munny. Gabumon: And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us? Biyomon: 1200 munny. A total of 18000 munny. Veemon: To spend on what? Patamon: Pretzel's, of course. We need those for our vacation. Hawkmon: Well, there's always watermelon. Gatomon: To much money. They're like... 2000 apiece. Dorumon: Alright, Pretzel's it is. Gabumon So, where were we? Biyomom: We need 12000 munny altogether. But me, Veemon and Tentomon have is. Tentomon: I've got 800. Biyomon: 1000. Veemon: 200, sorry. Gabumon: That's about 2000 munny! We need 10000. Let's find ourselves some strange jobs and earn some money! We have until the train leaves to earn 3000 each! He left to the train station Gabumon Meet me at the station with money you have! Gomamon: I though he would help us? Hawkmon: Never mind. Those Pretzel's are sounding pretty good. They are going to get some munny for the Train to the Beach and they have them all Gabumon: All presents has accounted for? Armadillomon: What have we got? Veemon: Well... (he show them the money's) Just these. Gabumon: Amazing! Good job, Veemon! Wormmon: We can buy some watermelons. Biyomon: Good job, everyone. Added to what has started with, we now have. Biyomon: (she show her pouch) 20000 Munny! Gabumon: Wow! She give it to Veemon Biyomon: Let's get tickets. They went to the train station Gabumon: We can't be together forever, so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember. Veemon: Why's that? Gabumon: Fool ya! He ran to the train station and Veemon got trip Veemon: Ah! His friends saw him trip, and then the Black Coated man help him up and say something Veemon: What? Gabumon: Veemon! Three minutes! Veemon: Okay! He look at the Black Coat again, and find out he's gone At the Train Station Gabumon: Twelve Digimon! Patamon: Veemon! The munny! Veemon: Wait! He search around him and find out it gone Veemon: It's not with me. Gabumon: What do you mean? Hawkmon: Wait, Veemon. You don't think he... Veemon nremember since he trip Veemon: He took it! He ran off Biyomon: Where are you going? Veemon: Guys, remember when I fell? I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it from me! Tentomon: Guy? Dorumon: He haven't gotten too far... Gomamon: There was no guy? Veemon: What? Gabumon: We just saw you get up, and there was no guy. Hawkmon: But me and Dorumom... Just saw him. They heard the Train left Gomamon: (Sigh) Oh no. Veemon: There was no guy. At the Tower of Digital Twilight Town They are eating ice cream and Veemon didn't eat his ice cream Gatomon: Veemon. Is starting to melt. Veemon: Oops, my bad. Gabumon: Try to be happy. Gomamon: That was really strange, though. Biyomon: It is. Palmon: You said it. Veemon: Can you feel Shoutmon? Flashback A Black Coated is talking to Veemon ?????: Can you feel Veemon? Flashback ended Computer: Restoration at 28% DiZmon: Taiga, Yuuya, Nikorai, hurry. A black coated guy is toss the Pouch up Lucemon: Is it really that hard to make a beach, like this? DiZmon: I have been giving the enemy another entry point. Bagramon: And this pouch? DiZmon: We could buy some sea salt ice cream. (Laugh) Object from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that.